As technology advances in the areas of social networking and collaboration, sharing multimedia content has become easier than ever before. For example, social networks have made it possible for artists to connect with their fans and to promote their work directly to interested users. Users can then share this content, in addition to relevant personal interests (e.g., musical preferences), with other users. Even further, users can connect with other users with similar interests (i.e., by engaging with similar content online). Using ever more ubiquitous mobile devices, users can share their experiences and engage with other users in real-time.
With the advent of low-cost recording and production technologies, music production has also been revolutionized. Artists can produce, share, and promote their music from the comfort of their own homes, and for a fraction of the price of traditional music production. Record labels and studios have also benefited. With viral/social marketing campaigns, music can be promoted far more easily and with far more relevant advertising than television or print media.